


Not Romantic

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just aren't romantic. A sequel, of sorts, to "Reminder." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Romantic

It's not romantic when Nathan's strong arms are wrapped around Audrey, pulling her up and out of the water, because her vision is black around the edges and the lake wants to claim her as its own.

It's not romantic when Nathan's lips are pressed against Audrey's because he's breathing for her, and then she's coughing up half the lake.

It's not romantic when Audrey glimpses the sheer relief on his face. Well, maybe a little.

It’s not romantic when they go to Nathan’s apartment so he can change out of his waterlogged clothing. What happens next … is romantic.


End file.
